Fan Girls
by Nardragon
Summary: The team's fight with Dr. Light ends up in an all girl summer camp. A girl summer camp that seems to full of screaming Fan Girls. What will the heriones do when the boy's are surrounded by hoardes of girls, who all want a peice of them.


This idea poped into my head in the moddle of the night. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

OUTSKIRTS GOTHAM CITY.

August 19, 22:47 EST

_"Miss Martian look out!"_ Aqualad yelled mentally. He redirected the water from his swords to block the light blast from Dr. Light. Robin jumped out of the shadows but Dr. Light disappeared.

_"He's bending the light around his body to make himself invisible."_ Robin said. _"SB, can you see his heat signature."_ Superboy scanned to the area but before he could do anything a blast of light hit him in the back.

"As if you children, can compare to the glory that is Dr. Light." His voice seemed to come from everywhere.

_"Kid, your goggles."_ Aqualad said.

"_Yeah, yeah."_ Kid Flash pulled down his goggles and turned on the heat vision.

_"He's making a run for it. Miss M. twenty feet to your right."_ He yelled. Miss Martian flew forward but sent backwards by another light blast.

_"He's outside."_ Kid said.

_"Kid you follow him. Artemis, you Zatanna and Rocket follow Wally in the bio-ship."_ Aqualad said. Kid saluted and ran outside.

_"Copy that."_ Artemis' voice said in their heads.

_"We can't let him get away with the power cell. Who knows how powerful he could make himself with that."_

_"We won't. Robin see if you can find any where he might go."_ Aqualad said. Robin brought up the holo-screen on his arm.

_"There is a summer camp about five miles due west. He could use the generators to power up."_

_"Heads up, Light just hopped a ride. Blue Camry heading west north west."_ Kid Flash said.

_"We've got a visual from up here."_ Artemis said.

_"Right, keep with it. We'll catch up as soon as we can."_ Aqualad said. "Robin we need some transport." He said out loud. Robin was helping Miss Martian up. He grinned and quickly typed a command on his holo-screen. A motorcycle and an ATV came zooming in.

"How is it you just happened to have this ready at this research facility?" Superboy asked.

"I have my contacts." Robin said jumping on the motorcycle. What he didn't say that this was research facility was a branch of Wayne Industries. Superboy and Aqualad got on the ATV.

Kid Flash was easily keeping pace with the Camry but didn't want to engage Light yet.

_"Robin was spot on with the summer camp."_ He said as the car pulled into the camp grounds. It was the middle of the night so no one was up. Kid Flash ran into the tree line. He heard two thuds behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know the girls were there.

_"What's the plan?"_ Artemis asked.

_"A frontal assault didn't work so an ambush."_ Kid suggested.

_"Don't engage until we get there."_ Aqualad told them.

_"Well hurry, Light looks like he's searching for those generators and he has the power cell with him."_

_"E.T.A 6 minutes."_ Robin said. Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket waited in the trees. Kid kept an eye on Light with his goggles. He saw him go into a smaller cabin on the edge of the grounds.

_"We may not have 6 minutes, I think he found the generators."_

_"Where?"_ Zatanna pointed to the cabin Light had gone in.

_"I'm going for a closer look."_

"_Wally w…"_ but he was gone. Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket shared a look and began to make their way to the cabin.

_"We're almost there guys."_ Robin said. They were already on the road that lead into the camp's entrance. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a bang.

_"What happened?"_ Robin and Aqualad asked at the same time.

_"What do you think? Wally happened."_ Artemis said.

_"It looks like Light managed to hook up to the generators. Wally just got blasted into another cabin."_ Zatanna said. The other's didn't need to be told, they just came into view. Dr. Light was glowing brightly and there was hole in one the cabins. There were some girls sticking their heads out of it.

"Please stay inside for your own safety." Aqualad called. He jumped off the ATV and pulled out his water blades. Robin threw a few explosives at Light but he just blasted them in the air. Aqualad tried attacking but Light used a light pulse to blind him then blasted him way. Superboy threw the ATV at Light but it was about effective as the previous attacks. Light sent another light blast straight at his chest. Robin jumped Light trying to go hand to hand. Light simply used the same strategy he use on Aqualad, blinding him before blasting him.

"Like I said, children pose me no threat."

"Hey glow worm, we're not finished yet." Rocket called. She and Miss Martian were hovering in the air above Light.

"Girls come to face me now. You are fools. If the Superboy could not take me down what can you do?"

"I know you just didn't diss us 'cause we are girls." Rocket said.

"How about I enlighten you?" He sent a light blast at them. Rocket put a shield around her and Miss Martian.

"Don't you get tried to the light puns?" Rocket asked.

"You can't hope to defeat me by hiding behind that pathetic defense."

"Well since we aren't trying to defeat you, I think the shield is proving useful." Miss Martian called. Light stopped his attack.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard of a distraction?" Rocket said. Light looked around in time to see the arrow just before it hit his face. Artemis shot other arrow and a net burst out of it and covered Light. Zatanna quickly said a spell that made the ropes wrap around him and his light beam shatter.

"Alright!" Rocket said. The girl gave each other high fives. There was a cheer. The heroes looked around to see dozens of girls coming out the cabins. Rocket and Miss Martian landed next to Artemis and Zatanna. They all waved to the girls. The girls ran forward. The female heroes looked at each other then began walking towards the crowd. They expected hugs, high fives, numerous questions on what it was like to be a hero. What they didn't expect was the crowd to run past them.

"What just happened?" Zatanna asked. They watch as the screaming girls ran to the boy's and helped them up.

"Oh, you were so brave."

"How you fought that bad guy, it was like, wow."

"Does it hurt?"

"Maybe I should kiss it better." The boys were all stunned as the group of screaming girls pressed on in them.

"They did see us take down Light, right?" Rocket said putting her hands on her hips. "Cause I'm sure I just saw us take down Light? Not the boys, us."

"No, you're right, we took down Light." M'gaan said.

"Tell that to them." Zatanna said.

Artemis folded her hands as she watched a group of girls help Wally walk out of the cabin he was blasted into.

"Fan girls." She said with as much distain as she could muster.

"Flash Jr. does it hurt?" one of them asked

"Only a lot, but I've had worst." Wally said.

"Oh, he's going to have worse." Artemis said her eyes flashing.

"What's it like working with Batman?"

"Ahh, It's pretty cool." Robin looked stunned then smiled.

"Superboy is it true you can jump over tall buildings."

"Yeah, easy." Superboy said.

"Your tattoos are sooo cool, Aqualad."

"Is Atlantis like super wet."

The heroines looked on as these girls fawned, giggled and blushed all over the boys, all over their boys. And the boys were not doing anything to stop it.

"Is Atlantis wet? You have to be joking." Rocket snorted.

"And they aren't even trying to push them way." Zatanna said.

"Maybe I should link mentally to them, then scream in their heads. That should make them stop." Miss Martian said. She put her hands to her temple and closed her eyes.

"Hold on M'gaan. As much as I love your idea I think we can do something that will sting a little more." Artemis said.

"What are you planning?" Zatanna asked catching the evil look I her friend's eyes.

"I'm just thinking these girls need to know who these guys belong to." She looked over where Wally was standing with five girls clinging to his hands.

"Ladies, Ladies. Don't worry there is enough of me to go around."

"The boys could use some reminding too." She grinned at the others. They all caught her meaning. Without another word they started walking true the crowds of girls. M'gaan mentally pushed all the girls out of her way. She forced the girls back by six feet when she reached Superboy. Rocket flew over their heads but low enough for her boots to 'accidently' hit some of their heads. Landing next to Aqualad she made a force field that surrounded the two of them. Zatanna was whispering a spell and all the girls in her way moved to the side, making a path leading to Robin. Artemis was pulling any girl out of her way. When she reached Wally she pushed one girl who was battering her eyelashes at him.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" the girl asked.

"I'll show you." Artemis grabbed Wally a pulled him into a deep kiss. The other heroes were in similar positions. It grew very quite in the camp. If looks could kill Artemis, M'gaan, Zatanna and Rocket would have dropped dead right there and then. When the couples broke apart, the boys were all grinning. Every girl in the camp looked on as the bio-ship came down. The heroes, with the girls still holding on to the boys walked to it. M'gaan lifted the unconscious Dr. Light into the ship.

"Well, we all love to stay and chat, but we have to save the world and stuff." Artemis waved cheerfully as the bio-ship flew off.

"What was that for?" Robin asked. Zatanna still had a hand around his hip.

"I know. You all are happy Light didn't hurt us much, right? It's cute when you worry about us." Wally said and pulled Artemis into his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself. We did it to get those girls of you."

"But you don't seem to be pulling away from me now."

"Oh, it's all part of the plan."

"And what might than be."

"You'll find out in a minute."

"Miss M. this isn't the way to the cave." Robin said looking outside.

"Oh, I know. There a lake right below us, will that work?"

"Work for what?" Robin asked. But the girls all grinned. They pushed the boys to the center of the bio-ship.

"What's go…" that was all that Superboy could get out before the hatch opened below their feet. The boys dropped the forty feet to the waters below. The girl looked down at them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Wally yelled.

"That was punishment."

"For what?" All of them called from the water.

"For indulging those girl while your girlfriends stood by and watched." The girls called together. The hatch closed and the bio-ship flew off. The girls were having a good laugh on board.

"That should teach them." Artemis said.

"What do you say we drop off the light bulb at Belle Reve, then head out for a girl night." Zatanna said.

"Sounds like fun." Rocket said.

Back in the lake the boys watched as the bio-ship disappeared into the sky.

"Robin, you wouldn't happen to have a boat you could call would you." Superboy asked.

"Not in this lake, looks like we have to swim."

"That's not true, I'll…" Aqualad stopped mid sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"They took my hilts. They know I can't move water without them."

"So swimming it is." Wally said.

* * *

Reviwes are apprecated.

Nardragon-until the next page.


End file.
